Truths
by Misty Albuquerque
Summary: Blair não conseguia suportar a verdade.  /Spoiler da primeira temporada; NÃO é slash.


**Título:** Truths

**Autora:** Yasmin Albuquerque

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, eu só brinco um pouquinho.

**Obs:** baseado no terceiro episódio da primeira temporada da série, mas quem não viu, vai conseguir entender a essência da fic.

xoxo

* * *

-_Você não vai acreditar onde eu achei a nossa princesinha_- A voz de Chuck soou do outro lado do celular.

-É mesmo?

* * *

-Fala aí, fui eu que tirei, ficou excelente- o computador de Blair estava ligado na escrivaninha de seu quarto. Várias fotos de Serena na entrada do Ostroff Center passavam pelo monitor.

-Se você não fosse um pervertido a CIA poderia contratar você.

-Defender meu país. Nunca imaginei fazer uma coisa dessas- Chuck Bass estava curvado atrás de Blair, os olhos tão grudados na tela quanto à mesma.

-É uma boa razão- um suspiro e uma pergunta- O que ela tá fazendo lá?

-O que alguém estaria fazendo lá? É uma clínica para perturbados ou viciados- Chuck vira as costas e analisa o quarto, falando exatamente o que Blair queria ouvir. Internamente, ele se perguntava como ela escondeu seu vício tão bem.

-Você deveria estar lá- Blair diz com um ar de brincadeira.

-E ninguém te dá crédito pelo teu senso de humor- ela sorri, ignorando a afirmação. Ele suspira e continua- A questão é: o que a gente faz?

Blair levanta da cadeira e vai em direção á ele, um sorriso malicioso no rosto e a cabeça funcionando á mil.

-Eu pensei numa extinção social total.

-E eu pensei que a gente ia pegar leve- ela sorri de lado- Blair, eu entendo que você esteja frustrada mas, pra ser sincero com você, não acho que "uma extinção social total" vá mudar alguma coisa na vida da Serena.

Blair ri, uma risada debochada e ao mesmo tempo incrédula.

-Então porque você ainda tá aqui?- ela para na frente dele e o encara, as sobrancelhas levantadas e um olhar vago no rosto.

Chuck levanta as sobrancelhas, a mesma feição que ela.

-Como você mesma disse, "quem mais gosta de estar por trás de um escândalo é Chuck Bass". Você me conhece. E _eu_ te conheço o suficiente pra saber que sem mim, você não conseguiria.

Blair volta pra cadeira, senta, cruza as pernas e olha pra frente. Olhando Chuck como se quisesse saber o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele.

-Se quer desistir, vá em frente. Aposto que tá com peninha da Serena porque não transou com ela ainda. E, ao contrário do que você pensa, é mais do que óbvio que eu consigo sem _você_- ele a olha como se as palavras dela fossem almofadas macias. A cobra vai dar o bote.

-Ninguém falou em desistir garota. E a minha certeza de que você não conseguiria é a mesma, e sabe por que Blair?- ela o encara, esperando a resposta- Porque o seu coração não tem sentimentos, e isso se aplica á tudo: ao amor que você diz que sente pelo Nate e o ódio que você diz que sente pela Serena. Você é vazia, como uma árvore oca- ela vira a cadeira, ficando de costas pra ele-, como _eu_. Nós somos iguais Blair, nós somos- ele sussurra no ouvido dela, encaixando o queixo na curva de seu pescoço.

Ela não fala nada por um tempo, alguns segundos, quase um minuto, e Chuck sorri, inalando o perfume doce de seu pescoço.

-Não- ela diz, a voz rouca, mas firme- Eu amo o Nate e eu realmente _odeio_ a Serena, pelo que ela fez e por ter mentido pra mim. Eu quero que ela sinta o que eu senti quando minha vida quase se desmantelou na minha frente. E por isso, eu não sou igual á você.

Chuck riu, sua risada ecoando nos ouvidos de Blair. Ele beija devagar a nuca dela, aproximando os lábios de sua orelha.

-Você acha mesmo, que dizer que ela é uma vadia viciada em drogas vai sugar o resto de vida que ela tem? Eu discordo, e você, bem lá no fundo também. Ela pode não ter namorado, ou amigos ou alguém com quem contar. Mas não vai deixar de ser "A" _it girl_ da escola, "A" Serena van der Woodsen. Você nunca vai conseguir tirar isso dela. Mesmo que ela esteja triste, vai estar mais feliz que você.

As palavras de Chuck entraram por seus ouvidos e fizeram um caminho lento até seu cérebro, enquanto este, devagar e lentamente, como que para torturá-la, digeria todas as informações recebidas. Ela mirou o espelho oval na parede em frente aos dois, se sentindo com nojo de si mesma por ter deixado Chuck Bass encostar os lábios no seu pescoço. E quando compreendeu, de fato, todas as palavras que ele acabara de dizer, uma única lágrima, grossa e fria escorregou por sua bochecha até o seu queixo, pingando na barra de sua saia azul do uniforme escolar.

Chuck não viu e, quando do nada, ela levantou, ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos e um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Sai daqui- Blair disse apontando a porta e segurando a voz pra não deixar claro o que sentia.

Ele passou por ela devagar, tendo certeza de que chegara onde queria e parou na porta, antes de tomar o corredor pra escada. Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Te vejo no evento da Semana Ivy?

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele e deixou várias outras lágrimas grossas e frias escorregarem pelo seu rosto de mármore. Porque ela ignorava, mas Chuck estava certo; Serena encontraria felicidade na própria miséria e mesmo não sendo intencional, faria Blair ficar cada dia mais afundada no próprio ódio.

Xoxo

* * *

**n/a:** Eu fiquei com a idéia na cabeça por, sei lá, uns dez dias e eu senti que ia sair alguma coisa! Passei uns trinta minutos parando e voltando o terceiro capítulo da primeira temporada pra deixar o mais coerente possível; espero que tenha conseguido! Se chegaram até aqui, comentem vai? É tããããão legal (:


End file.
